


Wolffe and Son

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Wolffe visiting the immigration office on Coruscant with someone claiming to be his son.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Wolffe and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toosolidcuuj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gate - 2- Moderation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664305) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 
  * Inspired by [Gate - 2- Moderation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664305) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



"Wolffe’s 'son' Den the Stormtrooper sat beside him, still in his full armor and helmet. He was drumming his hands nervously on this cuisses."

[Wolffe and Den talking their way out of the immigration office.](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/623880279091724288/preview-for-an-ao3-story-gate-part-2-commander)


End file.
